fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Huncwot Pilnuje/scenariusz
Fretka umawia się z Bufordem, żeby ten zachował wynalazek Fineasza i Ferba od zniknięcia, żeby mogła wreszcie ich przyłapać. Po drugiej stronie miasta, Dundersztyc przeżywa dodatkową porcję złych energii. Huncwot Pilnuje (Fretka śpi w swoim pokoju.) Fretka: (We śnie) Ale Wysoki Sądzie, jak mogłam obrabować bank, skoro miałam już więzienny strój. To przecież nie ma żadnego... (Budzi się.) Kiedyś chętnie dokończę ten sen, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy mnie skazali. (Podchodzi do okna i widzi Buforda wiążącego buty w ogródku.) Co? Buford: Voila! (Fretka wychodzi do ogródka w szlafroku.) Fretka: Buford, co ty tu robisz? Buford: Zawiązuję moje nowe... CZAD SZNURÓWKI! Fretka: Miałam na myśli, co tak wcześnie robisz w naszym ogródku? Buford: Są dwie rzeczy, które trzeba wiedzieć o Van Stommach: Pierwsza - Zawsze nastawiamy budziki na czas i Druga - Przychodzimy niepotrzebnie wcześnie i się nudzimy. Mamy nawet o tym piosenkę. Fretka: Eh. Piosenkę możesz sobie darować. Buford: Za późno. (Piosenka Pierwsza zasada Van Stomma) Więc... Van Stommowie wstają W humorze dobrym jak nikt To dlatego, że snu zasady Od oseska znamy i... Po pierwsze to budzik nastawić Najdokładniej, najlepiej ręcznie By mieć czas na śniadanie Ubranie i zęby, lecz kąpiel już niekoniecznie Chronimy nasze budziki Byśmy zawsze zdążyli na czas No a jeśli niestety zadzwoni za wcześnie To nuda pożera nas. Taka odpowiedź wystarczy? Fretka: O tak, to wiele tłumaczy. Buford: Wiemy, dlaczego wcześnie wstałem. A ty co tu robisz? Fretka: Wstałam wcześniej, żeby szybciej przyłapać moich braci. Buford: Wiesz co? Powinnaś poszukać nowego hobby, to cię przerasta. Fretka: Ha! Ciekawe, co byś zrobił, żeby ich wynalazek nie zniknął w ostatniej chwili. Buford: Czy to wyzwanie?! Bo powinnaś wiedzieć, że my, Van Stommowie, nie odrzucamy rzucanych nam wyzwań! Więc... Fretka: Stop, stop, stop! Wyzywam cię, ale pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz o tym śpiewał. Buford: Jej strata. Nasza piosenka o podjęciu wyzwania ma super refren. Zaczyna się przelotem w fis-moll i modulacją do G! (Akcja przenosi się do pokoju chłopców, gdzie Pepe śpi.) Major Monogram: Wzywam Agenta P! Agencie P, pobudka! (Pepe budzi się.) Agencie P! (Rozgląda się.) Jestem tutaj! (Spogląda na monitor.) Nie, nie na monitorze, choć to by było bardziej logiczne. Trochę w prawo. (Przesuwa wzrok w prawo.) Teraz w dół! Jeszcze ciut w prawo! O właśnie tak! (Widać Majora Monograma, przebranego za stwora.) Hej ho! Carl zamontował nano-wyświetlacz, a każdy ... jest przebrany za członka ich rodziny. Carl: (Jest p''rzebrany za Fretkę.) Zgadniesz za którego? '''Major Monogram': (do Carla) Możesz już zdjąć to przebranie? Człowieku, przerażasz mnie! (Carl odchodzi z obrazka.) Carl: Dobrze! Major Monogram: Wybacz, że budzimy cię tak wcześnie, Agencie P, ale licho nie śpi. A mówiąc licho, mam na myśli Dundersztyca. Nie ma nawet jeszcze szóstej, a nasze kamery nagrały go w miejskiej stacji kofeinowej, jak zamawiał najbardziej kofeinowy napój w ich ofercie! Z takiego pobudzenia nie może wyjść nic dobrego! A więc do dzieła, Agencie... (Słyszy Fineasza rozmawiającego z Ferbem.) Ups! Twoi właściciele wracają. Do dzieła, Agencie P! (Stawia stwora i odchodzi.) Fineasz: Wiem już, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Zauważa, że łóżko dziwnie się prostuje.) To dziwne. Ferb: Właśnie. Zazwyczaj mówimy to trochę później. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. (W salonie Fretka podchodzi do kanapy) Fretka: Pięknie! Skoro Buford pilnuje za mnie, mogę się skupić na dużo ważniejszych sprawach. (Włącza telewizor.) Głos z telewizora: A teraz czas na "Świrujące dziewczyny"! Fretka: Uuu! Kocham to oglądać! Czuję się wtedy normalnie. Linda: Fretka, córeczko, idę na plażę. Vivian dzwoniła, że fale są w dechę. Biorę ze sobą komórkę. Fretka: Rozumiem, ale dzisiaj zleciłam fuchę innym. Kiedy wrócisz, wszystko będzie na swoim miejscu. Linda: Mam taką szczerą nadzieję. Na razie, skarbie. (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe ląduje.) Dundersztyc: Mam cię, a ty nawet o tym nie wiesz i to jest cudowne. Ale najpierw seria pozornie przypadkowych zdarzeń. (Naciąga sprężynę, na której jest kangur, kangur ląduje, "ręka" wypycha kulkę, kulka zlatuje po schodach i turla się po torze.) Tak, tak, dobrze! (Z toru wystaje flaga, wyjeżdża samochodzik, samochodzik uderza w kowadło, które ląduje na bucie, spada klatka i ląduje na Pepe.) Tak, tak, wygrałem! Wiem, że to troszeczkę ekstrawaganckie, ale natknęła mnie gra planszowa, którą kochałem w dzieciństwie. Cóż, tak naprawdę to była gra Rogera, ale zakradałem się i podglądałem przez dziurkę od klucza, jak grał, więc też trochę była moja. Niepotrzebnie skracam retrospekcję. Widzisz, mam w sobie mnóstwo złej energii, dzięki ...... pobudzającej Bombarino. Pycha! Cały ranek spędziłem na ogromnej wersji tej gry planszowej. Dziwne, że jej nie zauważyłeś jej nadlatując. Dobra, czas, aby zadrżeć! Oto mój Durniów-Na-Orbitę-Wykiszator! Chciałbyś wiedzieć, co on robi, no cóż, (Pokazuje prezentację.) wystrzeli wszystkich moich wrogów na bardzo daleką orbitę, dzięki czemu już nigdy więcej nie będą mi w niczym mi przeszkadzać! Niezły plan, co nie? (Odkłada monitor.) Wiem, że ma trochę dziwaczną nazwę, ale wiesz, kupiłem go w internecie, a że moja koncesja wygasa jutro, więc musiałem go użyć dzisiaj, no i mam w sobie tyle energii, tyle po jednej kawie, że nawijam jak najęty. (Pepe wychodzi z klatki.) Wiesz co, ta pułapka była najgorszym punktem całej gry i wydawało mi się, że należy... (Pepe kopie Dundersztyca.) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Cześć, Buford. Wcześnie przyszedłeś. Buford: Kto rano wstaje, ten kujona dostaje. Baljeet: Czołem! Buford: I już chyba wszystko jasne. Izabela: Cześć wam! Irving: Ja też dzisiaj przyszedłem! Izabela: Co robicie? Fineasz: Inspiracja do naszych dzisiejszych działań pojawiła się niespodziewanie przy porannej toalecie. Izabela: Uwielbiam, kiedy Fineasz używa długich słów, żeby połączyć mycie zębów i ciała. Baljeet: Tak. Jest erudycyjnie ponadprzeciętny. Izabela: Tobie to nie wychodzi tak słodko. Baljeet: Eh. Jestem tego w pełni świadomy. Fineasz: Uwaga, ludzie! To dento-higieno-sfera! Emocjonująca przygoda w ogromnym i ciekawym świecie higieny jamy ustnej. Kto nam pomoże? (Baljeet, Izabela i Irving podnoszą ręcę.) Baljeet, Izabela i Irving: Ja! Buford: Sporo w tym propagandy, ale też pomogę. Izabela: Ja pomogę budować koronę. Baljeet: A ja potem nałożę na nią szkliwo! Irving: A ja zrobię "balęby"! (Cisza.) Baloniki w kształcie zębów? Baljeet: Masz na myśli "zębony"? Izabela: "Balęby"? Skąd wytrzasnąłeś tę nazwę? Buford: A ja przygwożdżę go do ziemi, żeby się nie ruszył. Fineasz: Dobra. Bezpieczeństwo - ważna sprawa. Rób, co uważasz. (Fretka wygląda przez okno.) Fretka: Zobaczymy, jak tam żółtodziób wykonuje swoją misję. (Piosenka Quirky Worky Song. Buford zakłada metalową część.) Fretka: Hm. Nieźle. Podoba mi się jego styl. Irving: Zębony! Kupujcie zębony, ludzie! (Buford zakłada śruby i pokazuje Fretce kciuk do góry. Fretka pokazuje ręką, że średnio. Buford dalej wbija śruby. Potem przyjeżdża betoniarka i zalewa betonem metalową część. Fretka śmieje się.) Fineasz: Uwaga, wszyscy! Wsiadamy do zęboników! Ferb zamontował pasy z nitek dentystycznych. Izabela: Mmm, mięta! Łu-hu! (Buford chce wsiąść do "zębonika", ale Fretka go zatrzymuje.) Fretka: Nie tak szybko! Wiedziałam! Chcesz się przejechać dla frajdy i dlatego się poddajesz. Buford: Ani trochę. Zabrałem ten zwis z sekcji ortodontystycznej, żeby poucinać wszystkie wystające elementy, o które mógłby zawadzić samolot. Fretka: Słuchaj! Zawadzenie przez przelatujący samolot to dopiero początek! Może się zmniejszyć do rozmiarów prawdziwego zęba i zniknąć w trawie, albo zmienić w lód i szybko rozpuścić, albo, co gorsza, może się zamienić w wielką Kaczuszkę Mo-Mo i odlecieć. Jesteś na to przygotowany? Buford: Więc... Fretka: Sio, sio, sio, sio! Nie chcę słuchać piosenki pod tytułem "Jesteśmy przygotowani na wszystko". Buford: Dobra, ale żeby było jasne, tytuł brzmi "Bądź przygotowany na wszystko" i jest w trybie rozkazującym! Izabela: Wow! Poziom zębów mlecznych był bombowy! Fineasz: Chwytajcie za aparaty dentystyczne. Przejeżdżamy właśnie przez komorę miaski. Teraz przez spoinę demetowo-szkliwową i w górę Furę, aż na sam szczyt korony. Tak! Łu-hu! Baljeet: Wiecie? To jest żałosne w porównaniu do innych kolejek górskich, ale za to porównując to do kolejek u dentysty, nie znam fajniejszej! (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Teraz mnie widzisz, a teraz nie, teraz mnie widzisz, a teraz... (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca, Dundersztyc upada po schodach i turla się w torze. Pepe się uśmiecha.) Dundersztyc: Ej, gdzieś ty się podział? (Pepe skacze na metalową trampolinę.) Dundersztyc: No to teraz cię mam, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Gdy skacze, uderza się o kowadło, które spada na niego.) (W ogródku) Buford: W pełni zabezpieczyłem ich wynalazek przed samolotami, balonami, meteorytami, stadami dzikich gazeli, a także ogromnymi pęknięciami w skorupie ziemskiej. Fretka: A jeśli zamieni się w wodę? Buford: Luzik! Fretka: A jeśli zamieni się w dym? Buford: Luzik! Fretka: A jeśli harpie przylecą z kosmosu i zjedzą na śniadanie? Buford: Ej, no weź, poważnie? To żaden problem. Fretka: Serio? A niby jak? Buford: A bo spryskałem go środkiem na harpie. (Wyjmuje środek na harpie.) Fretka: Tak. Dobra. Dopilnuj tylko, żeby tu stał, gdy wrócę z mamą. (Dzwoni po mamę.) Mamo! Mamo! Buford: My, Van Stommowie słyniemy z jednego: pilnujemy, żeby rzeczy stały, gdy ludzie wracają z matkami. Więc... (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Nie ruszaj się, to cię uczciwie uderzę! (Pepe kopie Dundersztyca i on trafia na inator.) (W ogródku) (Buford stoi i promień z inatora Dundersztyca unosi do góry leżak. Buford to zauważa.) Buford: O rany! Zielony promień prosto z nieba! Zapomniałem o zielonych promieniach prosto z nieba! (Bierze torbę.) O nie! Nie na mojej warcie! (Promień ściąga torbę. Bierze kolejno: drewnianą część, nakrywkę od kubła i kubeł. Wszystkie rzeczy ściąga promień.) O rany! Skończyły mi się przypadkowe przedmioty! (Spogląda na "zębony" Irvinga.) Bingo! (Wyrzuca wszystkie balony do góry.) Z drogi już! Irving: Ej! Moje zębony! Buford: I tak żadnego nie sprzedałeś. Nie na mojej warcie! (Promień zabiera butlę z helem) O! Butla z helem też? Właściwie jakby się zastanowić, to trochę ironia losu. (Biegnie.) Nie! Nie na mojej warcie! (Promień zabiera także Buforda.) Tak! (Orientuje się, że sznurówki chwyciły wynalazek chłopców.) Hę? Żesz! Trzeba było wykorzystać ten laser! (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Baljeet wychodzą.) Wszyscy: Łu-hu! Baljeet: Musimy to powtórzyć! (Wynalazek odlatuje.) Może nie... (Buford odlatuje i krzyczy.) Buford: Zdaję się, że moje... CZAD SZNUR-ÓWKI! Buford: ...są mocne! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Za chwilę poznasz siłę mojego najnowszego i tajnego stylu walki! (Wykonuje przypadkowe ruchy i podnosi stopę. Zauważa, że nie ma swojego buta.) Wybacz, że pytam, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, ale, czy może widziałeś może mój drugi... O tam jest! No tak, dokładnie tak planowałem zrobić. (Podchodzi do inatora i kieruje go na Pepe.) Pepe Panie Dziobaku, zdaje się, że to już twój koniec! (Pepe rzuca w niego butem i inator kieruje się na podłogę. Promień trafia w spółkę Zło.) To nie było miłe! (Spółka Zło odlatuje.) (Buford odwiązuje swoje sznurówki i wynalazek Fineasza i Ferba spada.) Buford: Oby wylądował w ogródku olbrzyma, któremu potrzebny sztuczny ząb. (W spółce Zło) (Pepe otwiera wnętrze inatora i kopie w kable.) Dundersztyc: Hej! Czy to ty mówiłeś: "bz,bz,bz,bz"? (Wszystko'', co sięgnął promień, spada, łącznie z Bufordem.) '''Buford': O tak, miło jest się odprężyć po całym dniu wyczerpującej roboty. O-oł! Aaa! Znam też piosenkę o tym, jak Van Stommowie spadają z nieba, ale nie kończy się za dobrze. (W ogródku) Izabela: Świetnie się bawiłam! Fineasz: Szkoda, że Buford to przegapił. Ciekawe, gdzie on się podział? (Buford wisi na sznurówkach na drzewie.) Buford: Czołem! Fineasz: Cześć, Buford! Czy to są... Czad sznurówki! Buford: Tak, jak najbardziej. Fretka: Właśnie tutaj mamo, tada! Fineasz: Cześć, mamo! Cześć, Fretka! Linda: Co wyprawiacie, dzieci? Buford, czy dobrze się czujesz? Buford: Po prostu testuję moje sznurówki. Linda: Niech ci będzie. To wracam do domu. Kto ma ochotę na ciasto? Izabela: Ja chcę! Irving: Ja! Ja! Ja! Baljeet: Zawsze chcę ciasto! Fretka: Buford, wytłumacz się! (Piosenka Gdy nic nie wychodzi) Buford: Więc... Fretka: Nie chcę tego słuchać! Gdy Van Stommom nic nie wychodzi za pierwszym razem... Buford: ...zwykle odpuszczamy. (Gdzieś na pustyni spada Spółka Zło z Dundersztycem.) Dundersztyc: Gdyby ktoś pytał, co ze starym, poczciwym Dundersztycem, to jestem cały i zdrowy! (Spada na niego wynalazek Fineasza i Ferba.) I już nie jestem ani cały, ani zdrowy. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4